


Lay With You

by ettasig



Series: Stiles & Malia – One-shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettasig/pseuds/ettasig





	Lay With You

“See you next week boss. Have a good one,” Stiles says as he speeds passed Parrish’s office and pushes open station doors with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He hears Parrish mumble something inaudible as he walks out the doors into the chilly evening air of Beacon Hills, a soft breeze ruffling the wisps of his hair. Swinging open the front door of the Jeep, Stiles shivered, shrugging on his navy suit jacket and adjusting the collar of his white dress shirt and his detective badge hanging on a chain around his neck before sliding into the driver’s seat. On a normal work day, he wouldn’t have worn a suit but today was slightly different. Today, he had been in court delivering a testimony on a drug-related robbery case in which he had been the lead detective. It wasn’t his first trial but it had been one of the more serious cases he’d been a part of since the start of his career in the police force. He’d been well-prepared for it beforehand but he could never be so sure with these things. 

By the time he got home, the sun had disappeared and the streetlights were lit. Though, when he opened the front door and walked through the hallway, the house was pitch black. Confused, he calls out, “Baby, I’m home,” but to no avail. Her keys and phone are on the kitchen counter and her work shoes by the door yet she’s nowhere to be found. In the corner of his eye, he sees that the room next door is lit. He follows the flickering light of the TV screen onto the wall of their living room and hiding under a fluffy blanket on the couch, there she is laying on her side on the couch completely asleep and still in her scrubs. He never understood why but she loved watching TV on mute. She told him once that she really appreciated silence, especially after living in the bustling city of New York for so long. 

He stands in between the coffee table and the couch quietly watching her long eyelashes quiver and the way her chest rises and falls so peacefully as she sleeps. Her hands are pressed together under the pillow and her brows furrowed. Even in her sleep she appears aggressive, reminiscent of the fierce, honest girl he fell in love with. But Malia isn’t just that, she’s confident and compassionate and kind. To him, she is everything. After a moment, he gently seats himself on the edge of the couch and runs his palm along her arm, waking her up. “Hi, I’m home,” he whispers as her eyes open groggily, grinning as she takes in the sight of him. 

“Welcome home,” she says just as softly. “How was the trial?,” she yawns.

“Good,” he nods, holding her hand in his, “Yeah, it was good. I couldn’t have done it without you. Long day?” 

“Hmm. I’m proud of you, babe,” she tells him, her fingers tugging at the end of his tie. Smiling cheekily, she spreads her arms out, wiggling her fingers for him, “C’mere. Come lay with me.” 

Malia lifts the blanket and he lays on his stomach on top of her, her arms wrapping around his neck. She rakes her fingers through his brown unkempt hair and over his stubble before bringing their lips together in a long slow kiss.

When they break apart, she sighs and her sparkling eyes flutter open as he looks down at her. He peppers kisses across her freckled cheeks, on her jawline and down her neck, his feathery touch making her laugh and writhe against him. Her nose wrinkles when he tells her how beautiful she looks. 

“I have a question,” he says, propping himself up onto his elbows on either side of her.

“Yeah?” she snuggles in his arm.

“Will you marry me?” he asks, smirking.

Chuckling under her breath, she playfully taps her chin, “Hmm, I’m going to have to take a hard pass on that one.”

He looks both hurt and offended when she looks at him. He buries his head in the crook of her warm neck, pretending to sob.

“You know…”

He pauses, raising his eyes to look at her, “Yeah?”

“I would say yes but the problem is… I’m already married,” she says, showing him the silver band on her finger. 

“Oh really? To who?”

“Some guy,” she answers, casually staring up at the ceiling, “His name’s Stiles Stilinski. You ever heard of him?”

“Nope, never.”

“He’s a cop but he can be a real jerk sometimes.” 

“Alright, so what’s he like?”

“Well, he’s handsome and smart and charming,” she says, looking at him with adoring eyes. “He makes me laugh but he’s sort of annoying when he’s talking about Star Wars. And he’s clumsy… Can be a bit clingy–

“–Yeah, but at least he’s sexy, right?” 

“Right,” answered, her eyes wide, “Sexier than you for sure.”

He gasps dramatically, “Even when I’m wearing a suit?”

“Uh-huh. But you should wear more often.”

“Well, do you love him?”

“Hmm… I’ll have to think about that…” she teases, averting her gaze. After a while, she looks back at him waiting patiently for her answer, licking his lips. Malia strokes the area under his ears with her thumb and meets his eyes with hers. “I guess I do,” she says softly before pulling him down to kiss her affectionately. 

After the kiss, he nuzzles his nose to hers, feeling her hot breath on his lips as he holds onto her tightly. He says ruffly, “Well, what a shame, Mrs Stilinski. I’m so in love with you.” 

She pecks his lips again and nonchalantly tells him, “What a shame indeed.”


End file.
